


Blaze

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Cracky angst; Q is a disaster in the kitchen, I mean it this time, M/M, no one was harmed in the making of this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q stared in horror at the roaring blaze.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table #6 - Blaze.
> 
> For personal reasons, I won't ever write serious fire angst, so you get this instead. Consider it a brief reprieve before the last 3...

Q stared in horror at the roaring blaze. Flames licked the edges, crackling and glowing and  _ oh, god! _

The heat felt like it was roasting his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to step away. All of his time and effort and  _ care _ , gone up in flames! Just as he was getting comfortable, too. What had he done to deserve this? 

What would James say when he found out-

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , Q! What have I told you about leaving pans unattended?!”

Well, it looked like they’d be having pizza tonight. Just as soon as James put out the flaming saucepan. 


End file.
